


A king without, love

by Kuromorisan



Category: kirby - Fandom
Genre: Alone Kirby King Dedede Escargoon King, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromorisan/pseuds/Kuromorisan





	

The beautiful yellow of a morning's sky was shining through the red leafs of fall. Leafs fell from the trees, carefully, as the sunlight illuminated those that had fallen down already. It was a chilly weither and the only sound was the sound of leafs, touching the ground. A hand appeared from an arm, from a body, a person that decided to walk on the empty road, on the empty hill, on the silent plains. His hand reached for a green leaf, but he missed, as he watched the leaf float away before his eyes. It had been exactly 3 months, for 3 months he had been alone. What was a kingdom, what is a king, on his own? He couldn't keep his thoughts straight. He didn't want to, no, he couldn't live without him. He felt so bad, for all the times he hit him, made fun of him and made him do horrible things but- he changed. He tried to tell him, but it was to late. He left.

There was nobody as wealthy as he always had been. King Dedede. But, there was one thing wealth could not buy, something he had always been wishing for, hoping for, he did all he could to get it- love. But his love left. He would never come back. His sweet smile, his beautiful green, eyes, as shiny as emerald... Oh... If only him could come back... He sighted. He knew he had no chance of him coming back. "Oh, Escargoon, if only I could see you, for even a second, I wish..." He sighted. He felt so lonely, so empty. "If only I could tell you that I love you." He spoke it out loud. He felt something. Someone else was there. He took out his hammer, looked to the left, he looked to the right. He saw a tree and grinned, a grin made out of panic, despair, the fear that someone would know. But he was all on his own. ...A king without, love.

 


End file.
